The present invention relates to a board for hanging on a wall to enable medical articles, for instance, to be placed so that they are easily visible and accessible, said articles being substantially rectangular or quadratic in shape.
Such boards can be used with advantage for the systematic arrangement of first-aid articles which can then be placed on the wall of workshop premises, offices, etc. The object of such a board is that in the event of an accident, suitable first-aid material is quickly available, as well as instructions as to the best way of dressing the injury. To this end, therefore, the products should be fully visible on the board and easy to remove therefrom, while at the same time being prevented from falling off the board.
First-aid materials for this purpose are usually kept in a wall cabinet and/or box but such methods of storage do not permit easy access and immediate visibility of the products required.